


Stormy, Stormy Night

by NamelessMoogle



Series: 100 ways to say I LOVE YOU [22]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bad Weather, Caffeine Withdrawal, Drabble, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle
Summary: It took Ignis the entire night to realise that he had misjudged on a couple of things: the storm turned out to be more stubborn than he had expected, and the need he had for Ebony stronger.





	Stormy, Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> For [Treya Barton](https://twitter.com/treya_barton), who requested for a drabble featuring Ignis, with the keyword "Ebony."
> 
> 18\. "Here, drink this. You'll feel better."

“Ignis, are you sure you wanna head out now?” Noctis asked as soon as he made it to the apartment. “The storm’s getting nasty.”

“That’s precisely why you should stop worrying.” Ignis nodded and added, “Yes, I am, Your Highness.”

“If you think you can drive through **that** ,” Noctis pointed out the window, “by all means.”

Within the few minutes that passed after Ignis parked the car in the underground parking lot, the storm had grown heavier, to the extent that Noctis’s use of the word **nasty** seemed reasonable. “I appreciate your concern, but please, do not underestimate --”

“I’m not underestimating you, Iggy. It’s more like… I’m worried.”

Ignis rolled his eyes at Noctis. “Please elaborate.”

“Isn’t it obvious? I don’t want you to drive in that mess.” Noctis glared at the window, then at Ignis. “It’s not like you can’t stay here until the storm subsides.”

Surprised at the display of concern, Ignis couldn’t say no to Noctis anymore. “Very well. I’ll take you up on your offer.”

As the apartment had become a second office to Ignis, he thought he wouldn’t have trouble standing by for an hour or two. Also, he would feel better begin able to look after Noctis, should the needs arise.

It took Ignis the entire night to realise that he had misjudged on a couple of things: the storm turned out to be more stubborn than he had expected, and the need he had for Ebony stronger. While he could handle the lack of predictability in how the Astrals worked the nature, he couldn’t say the same about the lack of caffeine. However, there was no Ebony -- nor any coffee-based beverages for that matter, Ignis nocited -- in the apartment, since Noctis hated coffee with passion.

To keep himself distracted, Ignis did whatever he could do on the phone to prepare for the work he was to do the following day, and went through his recipe notebook to see what he should try cooking next. Then, he picked up one of the books piled up on the couch and began reading it, hoping it would keep him from thinking about coffee. Ignis thought it was working until he reached a hand out for a can of Ebony, as he always did when reading.

He felt his head throbbing, the frustration getting the better of him despite the efforts he had made. _By the Six, the bloody storm needs stopping!_ No matter how much Ignis hated feeling helpless, there was nothing he could do to stop the Astrals from playing with the weather as if it were a chess piece.

It was still too early for Noctis to wake up when Ignis’s phone buzzed, notifying him of an incoming message.

**Gladiolus:** Where are you?

_Why would he want to know where I am?_ Nevertheless, Ignis didn’t hesitate to answer the question.

**Gladiolus:** Are you alright?

Ignis blinked his eyes at the phone after receiving the second message, unable to come up with an answer. Just as he thought to tell Gladio he was fine, another message game in.

**Gladiolus:** Hold on.

Never had Ignis thought he would find two simple words puzzling, given that he couldn’t go anywhere at the moment. _Whatever are you up to, Gladio?_ All Ignis could do, however, was hold on, like Gladio had told him to.

Ignis was on the way to the kitchen for a glass of water when he heard a knock on the door. “Who’s there?”

“It’s me.”

_Since when has caffeine withdrawal induced hallucination?_ “...Gladio?”

“The one and only.”

Ignis opened the door and found Gladio standing before him, in a hoodie and sweatpants, soaked from head to toe. “Did you brave the storm to come here?”

“Hell, yeah.” Gladio grinned and wiped a few raindrops off his eyebrow. “Mind if I come in?”

“Oh… Of course not!”

Moments later, Gladio dried his hair with the towel Ignis had brought to him. “The princess is sleeping, I guess?”

“Yes.”

“How come you aren’t?”

_You came all the way here to ask me why I’m awake?_ “I intended to head back as soon as the storm subsided.”

“But it didn’t.”

Ignis shook his head in response. “Nonetheless, I should be able to make it to the Citadel, seeing that you’ve managed to come here.”

“Hold on, Iggy.” Gladio pulled something out of a pocket on his hoodie and pushed it into Ignis’s hands. “Here, drink this. You’ll feel better.”

Ignis looked down and saw a can of Ebony shining before his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream at me about my little fics](https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1).


End file.
